


Scream to a Sigh

by 168_s



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Birds, Body Horror, Books, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Gen, Kidnapping, Labyrinths, Magic, Memory Loss, Parallel Universes, Rituals, Time Travel, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/168_s/pseuds/168_s





	Scream to a Sigh

<https://vine.co/v/OZahUJ2YJBl>


End file.
